Cardiomyopathy
by Maleighe
Summary: Sebrek; Terminal!Sebastian. Based on Mama Cp's Dalton. Uploaded from tumblr. Review and Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**These will just be very tiny chapters, hopefully updated quickly. Terminal!Sebastian, Sebrek. Enjoy and review!**

**Characters are Cp Coulter's and Glee's**

"I'm dying, Derek."

"Funny joke, Seb. Knock it off." Derek deadpanned, not looking up from his History book.

"Der." Derek finally looked up from his book, upon hearing the broken tone of his boyfriend's voice. Sebastian was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. He looked exhausted, as if he were about to collapse.

"W-what is it?." Derek cursed mentally for letting his voice crack, showing weakness. He had to be brave for Sebastian.

"I have Cardiomyopathy. My heart could stop at any time." Derek grabbed Sebastian and held him in his arms on their bed. Sebastian turned towards Derek's chest and began to sob.

"I'm so scared, Der." Derek had started crying, hearing his boyfriend so _broken_. Sebastian was one of the strongest people Derek knew. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't know what to say.

Instead, he continued to rub Sebastian's back as they both sobbed together, worrying about the future.


	2. Doctor's Appointment

**Hi! Hope you're enjoying!**

**I do not own these characters**

"We ran some tests on you today, and we now have the results."

Sebastian tried to remain stoic as he and Derek waited anxiously for his medical results. Derek gripped Sebastian's hand tight, his knuckles turning white in the process. His thumb rubbed circles on Sebastian's palm to soothe him, but really he was just trying to calm himself.

The doctor took their silence as a sign to continue.

"It doesn't look good at the moment." Sebastian's mask slipped for a moment, as he caught Derek's eyes. The doctor continued.

"Our only option right now is a very risky, very new surgery. We will have to place a pump into your heart and once a month you will have to have it refilled. That is, if you survive and the treatment works."

With the same thing on both of their minds, Sebastian and Derek looked to each other. Derek broke the silence and asked the question.

"What's the chance of survival?" The doctor looked grim as the words left his mouth.

"He has about a 25% chance of survival. But, that's not always true. The rate can vary depending on the person. But, we recommend the surgery."

Sebastian looked to Derek and could see the freight in his eyes. He could tell Derek was trying to be brave, but he could see right through his facade. He was trying to be brave, too, but his damn shaking was giving him away.

This time Sebastian spoke up.

"How long do I have without surgery?" His voice cracked as he asked.

"Maybe a few months, tops. With surgery, you could have many years ahead of you." Finally, Sebastian let the tears fall. He couldn't control his shaking anymore. Derek pulled him closer. He rubbed his back and planted kisses on the top of his head.

He didn't care that Sebastian was soaking his shirt with tears; he just wanted him to be ok.


	3. Marry Me

**Ughh angst.**

**Reminder: These are all from Tumblr, so check it out and my other writing.**

**I do not own these characters**

"Fuck it. Let's do something crazy."

As the couple walked out of the doctor's office, Derek tried to keep their spirits up. They weren't sure what they were going to do, but for now, they'd live as if every day was their last. Sebastian humored his boyfriend, and played along.

"What do you have in mind? Go skydiving, buy a cat, have sex in the supply closet right there-" Sebastian rambled off, sarcastically.

"Marry me."

Sebastian turned around to face Derek, shock written all over his face.

"What- You can't- I- You're not serious right now!" Sebastian tried to turn away, but Derek grabbed his wrist.

"I'm serious right now. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Derek tried to get the taller boy to look him in the eyes. It wasn't working though, Sebastian was loosening Derek's grip.

"I'm _flawed._ You can't marry me! I'll only die and leave you here. _Alone_." Sebastian turned to leave.

Derek saw the tears cascading down Sebastian's eyes as he turned back around with a lingering glance. Sebastian walked out the entrance of the hospital and went to the car. He slumped down in his seat and slammed his hands against the dash.

Derek watched the scene unfold from where he was standing, tears starting to fall.


	4. Too Young

**Just some inner Derek monologue. Enjoy**

**I do not own these characters**

They drove back home in silence.

They continued their silence the whole way into the house where Sebastian immediately went upstairs to their room and Derek went to the kitchen.

Derek had no clue what to do. The only person besides his family who ever gave a _shit_ about him was dying. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Not at such a young age.

Only 19 and already getting worry lines.

Derek let out a bitter chuckle.

He knew it was completely irrational to get married at such a young age. He had been planning on waiting many years before even _thinking_ about getting married. He had thought they had a long life in front of them. Together. All thoughts of waiting flew out the window once he first found out about Sebastian's illness. If anything, the doctor's appointment today solidified his idea.

He honestly didn't want to be shut out when it came to the hospital.

He was scared if they _weren_'t married, he wouldn't be able to see Sebastian. If he gets to a point where he's stuck in the hospital, Derek didn't want to not be there.

He doesn't want to have to say goodbye before it's time.


	5. Like a Car Crash

**Hey guys! I'm hoping you like this so far. (Review and let me know. *wink*) So, I'm wondering what you guys want to see in this story. I know what the ending is, but I'm wondering what you guys want to see. Let me know in a review or on tumblr. maleighe. Tumblr. com (without spaces)**

**Disclaimer: Mama cp and Glee own characters, not me **

Weeks passed as Derek and Sebastian acted as if the other wasn't there. They only talked and interacted when necessary.

Every time Derek tried to talk to him, Sebastian made some sort of excuse, or just blatantly ignored him.

Every time Derek tried to plan a date, Sebastian was always busy with school work or something else.

Derek slept on the couch for weeks, longing for the touch of the singer.

So now, their routine consisted of Sebastian leaving the house before Derek got up, no matter how early Derek was up. Then they went to class all day. Sebastian was always home before Derek, up in their- _his_- bedroom with the door locked. Derek sat in the kitchen with coffee or watched television in the living room until bed, where Derek gets another night of no little sleep.

So now here Derek was, staying up all night to catch Sebastian in the morning.

He sat, working on school work, drinking coffee, and watching. He watched all the other happy couples on shows, living out their dreams, getting married, having children, growing old together.

Everything he couldn't have.

It was like a car crash.

It was devastating and horrible, but he couldn't look away. He couldn't help imagining his future with Sebastian, even though he knew there was no way he could have it.

Derek became lost in his thoughts, not coming back to the present time until he heard a car oulling out of the driveway.

Sebastian must have snuck by while he was imagining a life he'll never have.

More torture.

"_Fuck!_" Derek put his head down and ran his hands through his hair.

He needed to think of a new plan.


	6. Just Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

Derek was losing hope.

Sebastian had completely shut him out now. He ignored all the notes, calls, texts, and emails Derek sent over the last week.

Everyday Derek tried to open the door upstairs, but it was always locked.

Derek was losing hope, _until now._

Derek had walked upstairs to find the door was open. He figured maybe Sebastian fell asleep and forgot about the door. As he walked in, he could see he was wrong.

He walked in to find the room completely cleared, as if Sebastian had never been there at all. The only things remaining were Derek's things. Derek felt an ache in his chest as he looked around the room.

It was as if the whole relationship never happened. The last two years wasted.

Derek sunk down to the floor as he watched memories come and go in his mind. He saw their first kiss. He saw their first 'I love you'. He saw their first time together. And he saw all the memories in between.

He curled his arms around his middle as he succumbed to his tears he'd been holding the last few weeks. He couldn't believe he let him get away.

_The one_.

And it had all been ruined because of fear.

The fear of death. The fear of losing love. The fear of being too broken.

As he wiped the tears from his face and got up, he noticed a note on the bed. Derek was careful not to touch the bed, not wanting to lose the sense of _him_ being here, as he picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Der,_

_I know I haven't said anything lately, but I have reasoning._

_I've went home for the summer and will probably not be coming back. I'm focusing on what little health I have left, and college is the last thing on my mind._

_You'll always be in my heart, but it just had to end this way. For the best._

_-Seb_

Derek set the note back down and laid down on the bed, smelling the scent of his lost lover. He clutched the pillow that had the strongest scent to his chest and just breathed him in.

It was the next best thing to the actual thing


	7. Paige

**AN: Hi! I don't own the characters, except for Paige [She's a sneaky little one(;] and I am in no way saying all people from the south are stereotypical like this.**

Derek had come to a decision.

After weeks of contemplating what could happen, Derek decided to go down to where Seb was staying with his parents in the summer. He had to find some way to win him back.

Although he didn't have a plan now, he figured he'd think of something by the time he flew to France.

He grabbed things in a hurry and began stuffing them into a suitcase. He made sure to pack Sebastian's favorite shirt of his. It was the grey V-neck that left little to the imagination. He also packed the ring in his pocket, now feeling like it weighed one ton instead of a few ounces.

He finished packing and headed out the door. Before he could leave campus, though, Paige stopped him.

Paige was the girl in Sebastian's study group that Derek had slowly became friends with. Whenever one of the boys was busy, she would always visit the other one to be a form of entertainment. She easily became their favorite person when she started bringing coffee to them every morning.

It had completely slipped his mind that she had yet to bring coffee that morning. It shouldn't have been surprising she would stop him.

"Hey, Honey! I got the usual coffee this morning. Where's Sugar?" Derek shuddered at the nicknames. Paige tried to pinch his cheek, but he ducked out of her way and took the coffee.

That was the thing with these country girls. They were over affectionate and called you every sweet food known to man.

"He- uh- well, he-" Derek stuttered, looking around nervously, "_left._" Derek said the last word so quietly, the blonde in front of him could barely hear over the commotion of the school.

"Come here, Honeycakes." Paige pulled Derek into her chest, trying to comfort him. To Derek, it felt awkward and unwanted. All he wanted was the arms of a certain singer around him. Derek pulled away from her grasp as he turned around.

"Now, I have to go catch him in France. So, if you don't mind, I have to go catch a flight." Paige grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away, spinning him back around.

"Take me with you," she pleaded. "I want to help you and Sugarcube get back together." Derek looked at the small girl in front of him. She looked honest, but there was something about the gleam in her eyes that made him apprehensive.

"If you can be ready in five minutes, you can come." The blonde jumped in excitement, right into Derek's arms where she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes! Let's go get our little Sugar!" Before Derek could say anything, she turned and ran back to her dorm, the coffee completely forgotten about, now on the ground.


End file.
